Pamela Voorhees
' Pamela Sue Voorhees' is a fictional character in the Friday the 13th films, and the main antagonist of the original Friday the 13th film. She is a former camp-cook and the mother of Jason Voorhees, the main antagonist of the series. Friday the 13th (1980) Pamela (whose maiden name is never revealed) was born in 1930 (revealed in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter). At age 15, Pamela became pregnant by a man named Elias Voorhees. Very little is known about their romance and short marriage, aside from the fact that Pamela kept a class ring which belonged to Elias which she then wore on her ring finger of her left hand (as seen in the first''Friday the 13th'' film). On June 13, 1946, at age 16, she gave birth to a hydrocephalic boy she named Jason, as shown in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Because of his deformity, Pamela never sent Jason to school, and was extremely overprotective of him. Pamela got a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake. On a fateful day in 1957, Jason, infuriated with the constant teasing from other children, sneaked out of his cabin late at night to prove he could swim. The counselors were not watching him, as they were at a party in one of the adult cabins. Jason was never recovered from the lake and presumably drowned. Pamela blamed the counselors because she was working the day that it happened. After her son's death, Pamela began hearing voices telling her to kill the people who were responsible for her son's death. In 1958, a year after Jason's death, Pamela brutally murdered two counselors (Barry and Claudette) who she felt were responsible for her son's death. Camp Crystal Lake was closed after the murders and was nicknamed "Camp Blood" by local residents. When the owner tried to re-open the camp in 1962, Pamela returned, poisoned the water, and set several fires. The camp was shut down once again and did not reopen until 1979. Pamela lived in a house which bordered the Camp Crystal Lake property. In Friday the 13th, it is revealed that no one knew who set the fires or poisoned the water. Pamela confesses her reasons for not allowing the camp to be reopened in Friday the 13th, stating she does not want another tragic accident to happen. On Friday, June 13, 1979, the new owner of Camp Crystal Lake, Steve Christy, and seven young counselors return to the deadly campground to prepare it for reopening, even after several ominous warnings of a death curse by the local residents. Enraged, Pamela goes on a savage killing spree, killing Christy and six of the camp counselors. The survivor, Alice Hardy, discovers two of the murdered victims and later meets Pamela, who tells Alice about Jason's death. Pamela flies into a rage and attacks Alice, chasing her around the camp and saying "Kill her, mommy!" in Jason's voice. During the final attack, Alice decapitates Pamela with a machete. Two months later, a mysteriously revived Jason carries out his own revenge by killing Alice. Jason had kept his mother's severed head, first to frighten the girl (by placing it in her refrigerator) and then took both her corpse and the head to his shack deep in the woods where no one can find it. In it, he has built something of a shrine to his mother and subsequently placed some victims there. After he is hit in the shoulder with a machete (the same machete with which his mother was killed) and left for dead at the end of his first killing spree, he leaves his crudely made home and his mother. Friday the 13th Part II (1981) The character is seen again in the climax of Friday the 13th Part 2 in which Betsy Palmer reprises her role when Jason sees his mother talking to him while in reality it is one of Jason's potential victims trying to fool him. Friday the 13th Part III (1982) Pamela is seen again in Friday the 13th Part III ''when lone survivor Chris Higgins has a nightmare which ends with Pamela's corpse (played by the Second Assistant Director, Marilyn Poucher), wearing her blue sweater with head attached, reaching up from the lake to pull her under. '''Freddy vs. Jason (2003)' She is seen again in Freddy vs. Jason (played this time by Paula Shaw), seen in Hell commanding her son to kill the children of Elm Street; however, it turns out that it is actually Freddy Krueger masquerading as Pamela in order to manipulate Jason for his own needs. Friday the 13th (2009) Pamela appears very briefly in the more recent Friday the 13th reboot in the beginning credits chasing a young girl (presumably Alice). She is decapitated and a young Jason Voorhees finds a locket containing pictures of him and his mother. Jason hears her voice telling him to "Kill for mother." Category:Friday the 13th Characters